


happy birthday you trashcan

by gigi_is_gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I hate myself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_is_gay/pseuds/gigi_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wanted to write s,th good for oikawas birthday but i have no talent happy birthday you asshole ilu</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday you trashcan

"Iwa chan u got me a card!! Thank u" oikawa began ripping ppen tha embelop "does it hab money"  
"just open it you bag of shit" snooted iwa chan 

the envelope exploded leaving the card in oinkawas hand it said 'listen up bitches maybe youll learn to grow up this year <3 iwa chan'

oikawa gasped "iwa chan.... u love me????? YOU WROTE HEART IWA CHAM I LOVE YOU TOO"

"i hate my life" iwa snootd

**Author's Note:**

> why


End file.
